Many current vehicles are equipped with a navigation system to calculate an estimated time of arrival (ETA) to a destination. However, oftentimes this estimation does not take into account stops that the user may make along the route. While these navigation systems are helpful, they often underestimate and are otherwise inaccurate in predicting the time it will take to reach the destination.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicle routing and/or estimating time to a destination.